sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Nessy Guthrie
Name: Vanessa 'Nessy' Guthrie Gender: Female Age: 16 Grade: 11 School: Franklyn Homeroom: Mr. Dolph Hobbies and Interests: Reading mystery novels and playing 'Wheel Of Fortune". Appearance: Nessy stands at 5"7, which is alighted taller than some at her age. Though not overly weight, she does tend to have the wrong kind of curves to her body. In attempts to hide some of her acne, Nessy grows her wavy (usually greasy) red hair to her shoulders. Her eyebrows aren't plucked or nicely formed. As a matter of fact, they're just more so like two darker red bushes above both eyes. Her lips are thin, thus giving her no reason to even try wearing make-up, as it would only make her look like a circus clown. Nessy can be seen sporting her black trench coat and blue jeans, with a faded plain black shirt. Though she claims that she washes it every night (because she's usually seen wearing the same thing every day), there's still that smell of a dirty sock bag that tends to linger behind her. Biography: Being born in New Jersey after her parents moved there from Scotland, Nessy was born with all the Scottish looks, just without the amazing accent. Her father works as a baker, and her mother as an at home babysitter. Basically like running a day care out of their house. Nessy doesn't mind. She finds that the little kids that they watch at their house are the only ones that talk to her. At school, due to her unattractive looks, Nessy is always made fun of. Common name she has around the halls is "Loch Ness Monster", given to her, of course by the 'popular' group. The teasing got so bad, that one day she went home, locked herself in her room and didn't come out for 2 weeks. Her father brought food to her door and let her be. Both her parents were, for their age, roughly good looking. She didn't understand why she was 'cursed' with a horrible body, while all the other girls looked like movie stars. Another problem she had, was that her parents didn't seem to understand her. They would always talk in their thick accents and mumble about how she should be try being outgoing and make friends. They never understood that everyone made fun of her and made her feel ugly with every glance they cast upon her. Even looks from her mom and dad didn't help. The kind of look that says, "I'm trying to understand, but you're flat out different." Going through every day, just wanting someone to talk to her, Nessy grew more and more used to being alone. She can live quite well with no one else around her and depends on no one either. In class, she's very quite, making sure not to draw attention to herself, fearing that more people will tease her. At home, she's a parents 'wet dream' so to say. Does exactly what she's told, cleans the house, does her homework, doesn't ask for money, and is always home after school. Basically, if you were to look up 'Loner' in the dictionary, you'd see her picture. (trust me, it wouldn't be pretty either.) The thing was, she wasn't different. She was just 'The Ugly Girl', and every high school had one. She was depressed all the time about high school and couldn't wait to get out of there. That was, one way or another. Advantages: Nessy always tries to justify everything and uses her 'knowledge' taken from her mystery books and uses it to her advantage. Disadvantages: She's slightly 'over weight' and can't run very fast. Her report card always had a big fat 'F' next to Gym. Number: Female Student no. 22 --- Designated Weapon: Oven Mitt Conclusion: So the reject Nancy Drew wants to be loved? Apparently society hasn't beaten down her will enough, the only way she'll be able to survive here is to pay back the rest of the contenders in spades. The above biography is as written by Baby_G. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: None Killed by: Steven Smith Collected Weapons: Oven mitt (issued weapon, lost) Allies: None Enemies: Vanessa Mid-game Evaluation: N/A End-game Evaluation: It was interesting to see how Vanessa went from being a voice in her head, to actually acting through Nessy causing her death. Memorable Quotes: "Thank You" Other/Trivia Threads The various threads that contained Nessy. In order from first to finish. *Nessy Guthrie *Natural Disaster *The Beast and the Harlot Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Nessy Guthrie. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V2 Students